


Happy New Year

by MrsCake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, New Year new start, New Year's Eve, count down to new year, short and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsCake/pseuds/MrsCake
Summary: What Happens during the count down to the New Year
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Kudos: 40





	Happy New Year

The Hogwarts New Year's party was in full swing. It seemed that the entire wizarding community had arrived to welcome in the very first New Year free of Voldemort. 

After almost six months of freedom from the lunatic, life was finally retuning to normal. The crowd gathered, each guest with a drink in their hand, preparing for the midnight toast.

Suddenly, from two opposite ends of the hall, two figures began to advance towards each other.  
Remus Lupin was dressed in royal blue robes and held his wand in his left hand, a determined expression on his face.

Facing him dressed in emerald green, Severus Snape stalked his wand clutched for dear life in his left hand his face inexplicably nervous.

10, 9, 8,

Hermione Weasley pulled her husband back and together they stopped Harry from interfering

7, 6, 5,

The two men stopped facing each other almost toe to toe.

“It’s time.” Remus said.

“It is.” Severus nodded.

4, 3, 2,

They raised their wands and as one, the hall tensed but rather than hex each other their wand   
types touched and they grasped one another’s right hand.

1,

A burst of magic enveloped the crowd who had to shield their eyes from the light. When they were able to look again, the two men were dressed in white robes and...

More noticeably.

More shockingly,

They were kissing.

“Happy new year, love.” Remus said as they pulled apart.

“Happy wedding day, Wolf.”

Then the cheering started. Everyone kissed the one’s they loved

The night had one more surprise in store.

When Harry, Ron and Hermione had gone to congratulate the happy couple, Harry was trapped on the shoulder; he turned to see Draco Malfoy standing behind him.

“Happy new year, Harry.” The young man said nervously.

“Um... Happy new year Draco.”

Then without warning, Draco pulled Harry into a kiss. 

It only lasted a moment. When they pulled back, Harry grinned. “About time.” He said happily.


End file.
